civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
The Afsharids (Nader Shah)
The Afsharids led by Nader ShahDJSHenninger's The Afsharids (Nader Shah) is a custom civilization by DJSHenninger, with contributions from regalmanemperor, Civitar and JFD. Overview: The Afsharids The Afsharids were a Persian dynasty, established by Nader Shah. A great military mind, sometimes called "The Second Alexander" and "Napoleon of Persia", Nader Shah would bring Persia to its greatest extent since the Sassanid Dynasty more than a millenium ago. Nader Shah Nader Shah became the foremost military commander during the last days of the Safavid Dynasty. Nader Shah grew up during the disintegration of this empire. After initially serving as the commander of the Safavid armies, Nader Shah deposed the last Shah after the latter grew jealous of his general's military successes. Nader Shah has only ever lost one major battle and would even bring the once-mighty Mughal Empire to its knees. Although a great military commander, he grew increasingly paranoid during his later years and became cruel. He was assassinated by his own men in 1747. In this mod, Nader Shah leads a militaristic Afsharid Empire. He is eager to wage war and is highly expansive. Dawn of Man Great Shahanshah of Iran, your might overcomes all! Being one of the greatest military minds, you were practically invincible! You only ever lost one battle, but took revenge soon after! Your supremacy was evident when you brought the mighty Mughal Empire to its knees, plundering the emperor of his riches. Under your rule, Iran reached its greatest extent since the Sassanid Empire, and would not ever be matched again. Napoleon of Persia, your military exploits turned you into one of the most feared and powerful rulers of West Asia! Show your enemies no mercy once again! Can you build a massive empire by conquest once again? Will you bring your subjects infinite riches? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: '''"Who is that? Another petty ruler? I am willing to incorporate your lands into my might empire, but you must be willing to fight for me." '''Defeat: "I sought to revitalize the might of Iran, but you wrecked it anyhow. Not ending my life would be a mistake, as I will seek revenge." Strategy: The Afsharids led by Nader Shah is primarily militaristic oriented, with two unique units. The trait does not directly aid The Afsharids in combat, but instead provides valuable bonuses when killing units and capturing cities. The chance to get a new luxury allows The Afsharids to keep happiness high enough to keep on conquering cities. The Production bonus is useful when you are producing more units in the empire. The Jazayerchi is primarily useful against other units, but should be combined with other Jazayerchis and mounted units, as the extra movement and flanking bonus allows them to flank with extra effectiveness. The Toopchi is good against both units and cities. Unique Attributes: Mod Support: Events & Decisions Introduce the Naderi Coinage System Our economy is suffering from the extensive military campaigns we conduct, despite the riches we find during our conquests. A new coin should be introduced: the Naderi! It would surely boost the economy greatly. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be The Afsharids (Nader Shah) * Must have at least 1000 Gold in your treasury * May only be enacted from the beginning of the Renaissance Era * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 150 Culture * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * +2 Gold in all Cities * Purchasing units with Gold reduced by 20% Reform the Afsharid Military A serious reform of the military is necessary. More power should be in control of the Shahanshah and less in the hands of the local tribes. We should put the majority of the army under your direct command. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be The Afsharids (Nader Shah) * May only be enacted from the beginning of the Renaissance Era * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 500 Gold * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * -20% Maintenance Cost for units * Units gain experience 50% faster The Shahsevan's Support The Shahsevan tribe acknowledges your authority and to show you their support, they will send two units of their most esteemed cavalry to fight in our army! Option 1: '''Excellent, let them function as our elite shock troops! * Two free Shahsevan lancers appear near your Capital '''Expressions of the chief Mullah The foremost Mullah of our empire has expressed his support for The Safavids! This man is well respected and can influence the minds of many. We cannot allow this to happen. To deal with this relic of the past, we need to get rid of him.. but with discretion. Option 1: '''Bribe or blackmail him and let him express support for us instead. * Lose 50 Gold * Gain Production equal to 15 x number of Cities in the Capital '''Option 2: Assassinate him immediately! * Lose 30 Faith * Gain Production equal to 15 x number of Cities in the Capital Exploration Continued Expanded Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now wearing your four-peaked hats and adopting Ja'farism. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Civilization Appropriate General and Admiral Names Full Credits List * regalman(emperor): map image * Civitar: Toopchi graphics * Bayar Kord Jalal: Peace theme * Empire Total War - The Battle of Panipat: War theme * Prince of Persia: Leaderscene background * Wolfdog: Jazayerchi graphics; Toopchi graphics * JFD: Made lua compatible with ExCE; JFD's Iceland lua used for this mod Notes and References Category:DJSHenninger Category:All Civilizations Category:Mesopotamic Cultures Category:Civilizations with two unique units (Civ5) Category:Civilizations with Unique Luxuries Category:Persia Category:Civilizations with Male leaders